


Запах Ирландии

by 006_stkglm



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, mildly drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на ЗФБ-2015 на diary.ru для команды WTF Sons of Anarchy 2015</p><p>по мотивам заявки с инсайда: <a href="http://wtf-inside.diary.ru/p200982606.htm?from=0#677884053">А можно что-нибудь по третьему сезону? Серьезно, что угодно, кого угодно, лишь бы в Ирландии ^^</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Запах Ирландии

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 на diary.ru для команды WTF Sons of Anarchy 2015
> 
> по мотивам заявки с инсайда: [А можно что-нибудь по третьему сезону? Серьезно, что угодно, кого угодно, лишь бы в Ирландии ^^](http://wtf-inside.diary.ru/p200982606.htm?from=0#677884053)

В Калифорнии даже по ночам жарко и невыносимо душно. Днем нагревшаяся под палящими лучами солнца косуха липнет к плечам сквозь намокшую от пота рубаху, и желанное ощущение прохлады приносит только ветер, бьющий навстречу на скорости под девяносто миль в час, если выехать на окружное шоссе, а не ползти через город. Но и этот ветер приносит с собой только сухость пустынь, жар раскаленного асфальта и вонь горелой резины. Даже в порту, куда чаптер то и дело мотается по делам, пахнет не морем, а маслом, ржавым железом и гниющими в мутной воде водорослями.

Чарминг давно стал даже не вторым — единственным — домом, и все же порой до тяжелого, муторного бешенства не хватает возможности остановиться у обочины, заглушить двигатель и втянуть полной грудью воздух, который не обжигал бы носоглотку и от которого не прилипал бы к нёбу пересохший язык. В такие минуты Чибс особенно сильно скучает по запахам Ирландии. По холодным ветрам с фьордов, швыряющим в лицо головокружительную смесь ароматов студеного моря, мокрых камней на клифах и душистого разнотравья. По горькой нотке полыни, которая примешивается к этим запахам в конце недолгого лета; по хрупкому, тонкому аромату увядающей листвы и колкой, обжигающе бодрящей свежести снега. Возможно, это было и не так, но сейчас ему кажется, что даже на окраинах Белфаста, где он вырос, с их грязью, помойками, гниющими досками и сырым кирпичом все равно пахло простором зеленых холмов и ветром.

Когда, оказавшись на койке, нашпигованный шрапнелью, он различает среди резких, горьких химических больничных запахов нежный аромат маленьких синих цветов, что растут в траве вдоль дорог у пастбищ, ему даже не нужно открывать глаз, чтоб узнать, кто стоит рядом. Ему не о чем тосковать, его место здесь, в клубе, но после визита Фионы воспоминания о запахах края холмов, озер и туманов становятся отчетливей и ярче, словно кто-то протер запыленное окно. Чибс никогда не планировал возвращаться, и, когда случай, пусть и несчастливый, подкидывает такую возможность, где-то глубоко внутри, под яростью, решимостью и тревогой, он испытывает прилив благодарности. В самолете он не смыкает глаз, даже несмотря на сладкое посапывание устроившегося на соседнем ряду Джуса и идиллию в виде спящей на груди у президента мамочки в двух рядах впереди. Чибс катает дорогой скотч в пузатом коньячном бокале — надо признать, в частных самолетах есть своя прелесть — и прислушивается к тому, как внутри нет-нет да дернет сердце каким-нибудь, казалось бы, давно позабытым воспоминанием. Отфильтрованный кондиционерами воздух с каждой минутой словно становится все слаще.

В аэропорту это еще почти неощутимо, да и Чибсу, в отличие от Джуса, некогда принюхиваться и вертеть головой по сторонам. Их приветственный комитет дергается: еле заметно, однако это не ускользает ни от его внимания, ни от Джекса, напряженного, как почуявшая запах добычи гончая, ни от Клэя, разумеется, тоже, хотя внешне президент само радушие. Но когда они выгоняют байки, выстраиваются колонной за парнями МакГи и, миновав промзону аэропорта, вырываются на простор, цвета и запахи просто оглушают. Пахнет меловыми холмами и вереском, торфом и сырыми камнями, овцами, полынью и хмелем и, как всегда, — свежо, студено и солоно — морем. Даже запах из выхлопных труб кажется знакомым, терпким — не таким, как в Калифорнии. Можно прикрыть глаза и, пока дорога петляет между холмами, а впереди еще не замаячил Белфаст, ощутить, как возвращаешься в свои сумасшедшие девятнадцать.

Белфаст куда больше, чем Чибс его помнит. На месте бывших свалок и пустырей высятся коробки зданий. Вдалеке посверкивают стеклом и сталью чистенькие офисы и торговые центры, но окраины все те же, что и в конце восьмидесятых. Дома из потемневшего от времени красного кирпича, захламленные дворы, ржавые пожарные лестницы, помятые мусорные баки, узкие проулки с маленькими, тускло освещенными окнами и смутные тени в низко надвинутых на лица капюшонах в их глубине. «Как будто ничего и не изменилось», — думает Чибс, паркуясь по правую руку от Джексона во дворе под окнами Морин.

Наутро он чувствует себя молодым даже несмотря на усталость, тяжелую после смены часовых поясов голову и ноющую от продавленных подушек на расставленном диване в гостиной спину. Кофе густой и крепкий — сама Джемма не сварила бы лучше. Бобби щедро плещет в свою кружку бурбон и подмигивает Джусу — мы же в Ирландии, пацан. Чибс улыбается. На улице сыро и промозгло: ночью шел дождь, и сейчас еще холодный ветер приносит редкие капли. Лица О'Нила и МакГи едва не трескаются от ширины приветственных улыбок. Чибсу это нравится все меньше и меньше. Чутье на опасность и в Калифорнии его не подводило, но здесь, в Белфасте, оно становится стократ острей. И не подводит…

После покушения Клэй уже не может закрывать глаза на то, что творится в белфастском филиале, но чем дольше они копают, тем тошнотворнее становится открывающаяся картина: филиал прогнил, братья идут на сделку с совестью — и если бы только с ней — и все ради денег. Когда Клэй обнимает, а потом толкает с крыши МакГи, Чибс чувствует себя старым — гораздо старше своих сорока пяти лет.

Они уезжают победителями: обновили кровь в филиале, нашли Абеля, да и воспоминание о смерти Джимми будет греть Чибса не одну ночь, и не только о нем — Фиона крепко целует его на прощание.

Аэропорт встречает привычной суетой. Джус возится с байками. Внезапно разоравшегося Абеля Джекс и Джемма передают из рук на руки. Клэй, морщась и качая головой, отходит в сторону и достает сигару. Чибс поднимается на несколько ступенек по трапу, оглядывается на серые бетонные коробки служебных помещений, на раскинувшиеся в стороне изумрудные поля и серую ленту дороги, но желания вдохнуть напоследок полной грудью нет. К чему? Воздух здесь теперь, как и в Чарминге, пахнет только порохом, предательством и кровью…


End file.
